


When Fate wants to have Fun

by LittleRookie



Series: The problems with Fate [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Nico has a soulmark in an embarrassing place. And he can't read it.Kevin doesn't care about finding his soulmate. Until he meets Nico.But things aren't as easy as they want them to be.





	When Fate wants to have Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> I hope you like it :)

Whenever Nico was asked where he had his soulmark he would blush and claimed that he did not have a tattoo at all. It was easier that way. Less embarrassing. Only his mum knew that in fact he did have a soulmark and she only knew because she had bathed him when he was a kid so it had been inevitable. She had told him the meaning of the tattoo but she had had to admit, that she couldn’t read it. It should have been the name of his soulmate but all Nico could see was some illegible writing in the most embarrassing place ever.

His cock.

The writing was spread across his member, black ink that wouldn’t go away, even though he tried from time to time. When he still went to school he had always made sure that he was the last who went under the shower after sports class. He didn’t dare that someone would find out where exactly he had his soulmark. He knew that he would be endlessly teased and he didn’t need that.  
When he got older he tried to decipher the writing but he always failed. Sometimes he thought that the first letter could be a K but there were so many names beginning with a K that this wasn’t a very good hint. So Nico had to settle on waiting that someday he would find something that would indicate him in the right direction. His mum often said that maybe his soulmate was a doctor or an author for they always had illegible signatures. Nico didn’t like that thought. He didn’t want a doctor as a soulmate. And also not an author.  
He wanted someone who would understand his passion for motorsports, for fast cars and crazy tracks.  
He wanted someone he could talk to about settings on cars, someone who liked the sounds of a tuned engine.  
He wanted someone to support his career as a racing driver. 

What Nico didn’t know was that fate was listening to all his wishes. And fate would make sure that he got the perfect soulmate. But it wouldn’t be that easy for him.  
After all fate wanted to have a little bit of fun sometimes.

***

Kevin didn’t bother too much about his soulmark. Of course it was in a place that was a little bit embarrassing – at least others would say so – but the open minded Dane didn’t care about the fact that some illegible squiggle was proudly placed upon his balls. When Marcus – his best friend always and forever – had asked him once where his soulmark was placed, Kevin didn’t hesitate and just dropped his pants. That had resolved into a coughing fit from Marcus and Kevin lying on the floor howling with laughter. It took more than one deathly glare from Marcus that Kevin stopped laughing. Wiping away the tears he had cried and still giggling Kevin had apologized to his best friend who only had shaken his head at the Dane’s antics. When he had calmed down Kevin had asked where Marcus’ mark was and the Swede had shown him some curvy line that adorned his right arm. Marcus had admitted that he had no clue what the line could read. It was a fucking line after all and no name thank you very much. Kevin had tried to sooth him. He also couldn’t read his soulmark it was too illegible. But he didn’t care he always said that when he would meet his soulmate he would know. Even when Marcus finally found his soulmate – a sweet but sometimes shy guy named Jolyon Palmer – Kevin just grinned and congratulated his best friend. He truly was happy for Marcus who was absolutely delighted about the fact that he found his other half. But Kevin wasn’t in a rush. He had time. He didn’t have to find his soulmate immediately.

He would when the time was ready. Fate would make sure of that.

***

Nico was fuming. Absolutely and utterly fuming. Such a stupid idiot! Not only the way of his driving but also the shamelessness he had when he told him that in front of the media. In front of a _fucking camera_!!! 

_Suck my balls, honey!_

The words lingered in Nico’s ears and he shook his head trying frantically to get rid of them. But it was no use. The replayed time after time, again and again. Finally Nico let out a groan and kicked the wall of his hotel room in frustration. Straight afterwards he cursed again this time because of his hurt toe. Nico hopped to his bed on one foot and slumped into the comfy pillows. Covering his eyes he sighed deeply and tried not to think about Kevin and his nasty remark. But it was a futile attempt. The image of the blonde Dane was etched into his mind and he couldn’t get rid of it. So, after a while Nico decided to occupy his mind with something else.  
Getting up from the bed he noticed that his toe didn’t hurt anymore. Relieved he took a sports bag and put some clothes into it. Grabbing his water bottle and his room key he left the hotel room and went straight to the gym. He was lucky for he had the gym to himself. He placed his bag next to one of the treadmills put his headphones on and started to run. After a while he was so engrossed in his rhythm that he didn’t notice a person coming into the room.

Kevin stopped dead in track when he saw the tall German running on the treadmill. His eyes raked over the fit body of Nico and he had to stop himself from salivating when he gazed onto that perfect ass. Kevin always had had a crush on the blonde German but he would have never admitted that to anyone. Not even to Marcus. Things went so far that Kevin almost wished that Nico was his soulmate but he knew that would be highly unlikely. He had searched for Nico’s signature but he only found one picture on the internet and it was so small that when he tried to zoom in he couldn’t read anything. Kevin sighed. He always had said that he didn’t care when he would find his soulmate but when he met Nico for the first time, something changed inside him. He dreamed about the German he fantasized about him when he was jerking off and he also pictured them together at their wedding. It was stupid but it was the truth. Kevin sighed again and grabbed his bag. It would be better if he left the room. Nico wouldn’t want to talk with him, not after their encounter in the media pen. And although Kevin didn’t regret the way he defended himself he _did_ regret the words he chose. Silently and careful that Nico didn’t notice him Kevin went backwards to the door and slipped outside. When he was safe he hurried up to his room dropped his bag carelessly onto the floor and buried his face into the pillows.  
Why did everything have to be so complicated suddenly?

***

In the following months Nico ignored Kevin as much as he could. And although Kevin hated to admit it he was suffering from the treatment Nico gave him. He would have fared better if Nico had been angry with him, if he had snapped at him or gave nasty remarks himself. But he couldn’t cope with this silent treatment. Kevin started to sleep badly, he got bags under his eyes and his appetite went down the drain. Someday Marcus had seen enough.  
“Come on, Kevin, tell me what’s wrong with you!” He pleaded when he found his best friend sitting miserably on a bench next to a small pond throwing little stones into the shallow water. When Kevin didn’t look up but continued with his movements Marcus sighed and sat next to him.  
“You barely eat and you have such heavy bags under your eyes so that I could swear you haven’t slept in months. So please don’t tell me that everything’s alright and start talking about your problems. I’m here for you!” Kevin sighed and finally gazed up to his best friend.  
“It’s about Nico.” He admitted after a while. Marcus nodded in understanding.  
“Is he still mad at you because of the Hungary incident?” Kevin shrugged his shoulders.  
“I guess so. He’s given me the silent treatment ever since. I know it wasn’t my best remark but the fact that he’s still angry with me … well…” Kevin trailed off. Marcus looked at him with knowing eyes.  
“But that’s not all, right?” He wanted to know. Kevin huffed.  
“Why do you always know such things?” He asked. Marcus smiled.  
“Because you are my best friend and I know you for a long time now. So … do you want to talk about it?” Kevin averted his eyes to the pond again and threw another stone.  
“It’s about my soulmark.” He finally said. Marcus’ eyebrows shot up.  
“What about it?” He wanted to know. Kevin sighed and his hand twitched in the direction of his crotch.  
“I … I always said to you that I didn’t mind not finding my soulmate, right?” He asked. When Marcus nodded, Kevin continued: “Well, since … since I met Nico everything’s different. For fucks sake, Marcus, I picture my whole life with him: My wedding, having kids, becoming old together. I think I’m in love with him but I neither know if he truly is my soulmate nor do I think he would like me back, especially after that incident.”  
Marcus looked at Kevin with wide eyes after that confession. Then suddenly he pulled his best friend into a bone crushing hug.  
“Everything’s going to be fine!” He whispered. “I promise you, Kevin! Everything’s going to be fine and if I have to make sure for it myself.” Surprised Kevin glanced at his best friend. Then he hugged him back.  
“Thank you!” Kevin whispered. “Thank you so much!” Marcus smiled.  
“Don’t thank me yet! We’re not done yet. But I have a plan!”  
“You do?” The Dane asked sceptically. Marcus nodded.  
“I do. I can’t tell you the details though. All you have to do for now is to send me a picture of your balls. Preferably with the tattoo on display. Can you do that?” Kevin nodded but before he could say anything Marcus had already got up and left in a hurry. Shrugging his shoulders Kevin got up as well and left for his hotel room. When he was alone behind closed doors he pulled down his underwear and snapped a photo of his balls.

***

Nico was in the middle of reading a book when a frantic knocking came from the door. Frowning Nico looked at the clock. It was ten o’clock in the evening, so who on earth would visit him at this time? Still he got up and went to open the door. His frown deepened when he saw who was standing in front of his hotel room.  
“Marcus? What are you doing here?” The Swede in question nodded at Nico in greeting and slipped into the German’s hotel room.  
“I wanted to show you something.” Marcus waved with his phone. “But first you have to listen to me, alright?” Confused but also a little bit intrigued Nico nodded and sat down on his bed. Marcus took a deep breath.  
“You have hurt Kevin immensely with your behaviour, did you know that? He barely sleeps and eats and sometimes when I saw him he looked as he had just cried. I know that the words he said to you in the media pen in Hungary weren’t nice and you have every right to be angry with him. Still, this treatment you give him is beyond good and bad. You are acting like a child not getting his way. Have you ever thought about what you did to Kevin? Perhaps to you he’s just some random guy who has offended you but to him you’re far more than that. And if you don’t believe me look at this.” Marcus shoved his phone into Nico’s direction. The German that had been so surprised about the Swede’s outburst that he couldn’t find words to counter took the phone and glanced at the screen. When he saw the picture he gasped and almost dropped the phone on the floor. On screen there was a picture of a blurry cock. The focus however was set on the balls beneath the cock, proudly presenting a signature. _Nico’s_ signature. Eyes wide Nico glanced at Marcus.  
“Is that…” He croaked, unable to finish the sentence. Marcus nodded.  
“Yeah. That’s Kevin. I never thought about it but when he just a few moments ago told me that he was in love with you, I remembered that he once showed me his tattoo. I know how your signature looks like and I was almost certain that it would match the one on Kevin’s body. And your reaction just now tells me that I’m correct, right?” Nico nodded dumbfounded. Marcus sighed and snatched his phone back.  
“Then what are you waiting for? Go on, go to Kevin and tell him, that you’re a fucking idiot!” And for once Nico ignored an insult being thrown on him. Instead he hurried out of the room in the direction of his soulmate.

***

Kevin was lying in his bed absentmindedly playing on his phone waiting for Marcus to come back and perhaps explain his great plan. So, when somebody knocked on the door he immediately rushed to open it. He just wanted to say something when he saw _who_ was standing in front of him. Nico sheepishly looked at the Dane.  
“Can I come in?” The German asked. Kevin almost wanted to say no but then he just sighed and opened the door a bit further so that Nico could slip into the room.  
The German looked at the Dane and opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then finally he found the words.  
“I wanted to show you something but you have to promise me not to freak out, okay?” Nico asked. Kevin tilted his head and looked at the taller man in confusion.  
“Okay…” He said not quite sure what to expect. Nico looked nervous but then he put his hands to his waistband and began to pull.  
“Woah, what are you doing?” Kevin interrupted him with wide eyes. Nico just shook his head.  
“Please, just let me do this. It’s embarrassing enough as it is.” With that he dropped his pants and his boxers. Kevin wanted to say something again but the words got stuck when he saw the black lines adorning Nico’s cock. It was his signature. The signature that he had scribbled so often on autograph cards or gadgets. His name.  
Kevin Magnussen.

Nico smiled a crooked smile when he saw the disbelieving look on Kevin’s face.  
“Is it yours?” He asked. He wanted to be sure. Slowly Kevin nodded.  
“Yes. It’s mine. But how…” Nico scooted a little bit closer.  
“You can thank Marcus.” He said. “He came to me and showed me … the picture.” Suddenly everything clicked into place for Kevin. Marcus’ masterplan! He showed the picture to Nico! Kevin shook his head in confusion.  
“So you are…” He said. Nico smiled and nodded.  
“We are soulmates. I’m sorry for ignoring you. I hope I can make it up to you somehow.” Kevin looked at him like in trance. He just couldn’t believe this handsome man he had a crush on for so long now was in fact his soulmate! He glanced at Nico’s cock. But there was no doubt. It was his signature, clearly on display. Slowly Kevin realised the meaning of it. Suddenly he flung himself into Nico’s arms the German catching him with a surprised huff. But Kevin just ignored the huff and kissed Nico with all his love. And Nico kissed back.

After a while a thought crossed Kevin’s mind. He untangled himself from his newfound soulmate and grinned at him.  
“I know a way you can make it up to me.” He proposed with a grin. Nico raised an eyebrow.  
“Tell me!” He said. Kevin grinned wider. He leaned in and put his lips next to Nico’s ear. With satisfaction he noticed the shiver running through his soulmate when he whispered:  
“Suck my balls, honey. Then in return I will suck your cock.” When Kevin pulled away Nico’s eyes were dark. The German got onto his knees, smiled at Kevin and then reached out to touch the balls of the Dane who let out a shiver at the contact.  
“Everything you want … honey!”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the quote. I like it too much ;)


End file.
